The Day We Last Saw The Rain
by x.anon-mo
Summary: Embarking on a new adventure in foreign lands, Damia discovers a sinister organization intent on seizure and experimentation. After witnessing her partner turn human, Damia realizes the organization has shown a keen interest in her. Now being hunted and pursued, Damia, along with her team, finds herself tangled in the beginning of imminent war. WARNING: Experimentation & death.
1. The Beginning

Author's Note:

UPDATED

I do not own Pokémon. It is owned by The _Pokémon_ Company. I have no relationship to Gamefreak, or Nintendo. Only my OCs are mine.

Hello all! Just to let you guys know, this story will be based on the games as I no longer watch the Pokémon animated series. If there appear to be any major mistakes I make due to differences between the games and the show, please let me know and I'll work on making it tie in with my story :)

Enjoy the read~

* * *

The Beginning

* * *

It felt like dying.

The terrifying feeling of knowing that there would be nothing to save you.

I was so scared. I knew I couldn't save myself anymore. I was struggling and fighting, but nothing would remove the heavy weight on my body. It felt like I was being dragged down by something I couldn't see, nor could I fight.

I cried out, but nothing came out of my open mouth. No sound. No noise. I felt the anxiety rise, and a pain like no other, ripped through my nose and my chest. That's when I started praying. I started praying for God to save me. If there was any God out there, I begged him to take away the pain. I was so scared. So helpless. I felt that it really might be the end. The unknown fate that awaits you when you let the darkness take over. I knew I was not invincible, but it never occurred to me that my very last moments could be right this instant. As terrified as I was, I couldn't help but have my mind wander to the precious memories I made. Strange, is it not? It's said that your life flashes before you when you are close to passing through to the other side. I never gave it much thought, but now I feel as if all the memories that I've created in this life are finally bubbling up to the surface. Countless memories arise, even the insignificant little things that I thought I had long forgotten. From that, a bittersweet nostalgia washes over me.

As if an iron chain wound itself around me, it felt as if my limbs were being pinned down. I struggled to claw my way back up, but I could feel myself losing it. Somehow... I couldn't keep my eyes open any longers. My arms and legs grew tired, and I didn't want to fight anymore.

 _'Please. Somebody save me.'_

At that moment, I wanted to trade anything for a rescue.

I think... It felt like all of time slowed down. I felt myself letting go. My mind was starting to go blank. All my thoughts fading away. The only thing I found myself focusing on was the faint glow of the surface, rippling away. I thought to myself what a beautiful sight it was. And knowing that it would be the last thing I would ever see gave me a little bit of comfort. When all the struggling had tired me, I accepted, with resignation, that nothing would be able to save me now.

Letting the water embrace me, I succumbed to the eternal darkness.

"Breathe!"

A constant pressure pushing on my chest pulled me back into consciousness. Feeling something gather from within me, I snapped open my eyes and expelled a bunch of water. Choking, I tried to push myself up, while coughing up the foul tasting water. I felt something support my back as I attempted to pull myself up. Dispelling the foul liquid, I gagged as I fought the urge to whimper and cry. A familiar face came into my view. My childhood, Daniel, was currently supporting my back.

"You okay?" He asked.

I nodded weakly.

"Your vaporeon saved you." He nodded his head toward the blue pokémon who was nestled by my side. "I didn't think they would actually use their pokémon to attack you..."

Confused, I tried to recall what exactly happened earlier, but my mind was in too much of a haze and I couldn't focus.

Daniel studied me with serious eyes. "They sent their milotic after you. Do you remember?"

Taking my silence as a response, he gave a grimace. "Geez. This is making me uncomfortable. I don't think these are normal trainers... They tried to kill you!" Daniel shook his head as he dropped his gaze. "We've got to get out of here."

Scanning the battle zone with his eyes, Daniel pushed me down.

"Find somewhere to hide. We'll take care of this."

Giving me a troubled smile, he took off back into the war.

I felt a nudge at my side. Vaporeon was giving me his support. As if telling me it was going to be okay, he rubbed his head against my arm. Staring up at me, he gave a slow blink. It was his way of saying it was going to be okay. I raised my hand and rested it on his head. I smiled at him to show that I was okay.

"I know, it's going to be okay, right?"

Crying in encouragement, vaporeon bounced around me to show his approval. I know what he was trying to say to me. Vaporeon was telling me that it's time to get back on my feet again. It was a motto for our team: Don't let anything keep you down on the ground. Pick yourself up no matter how you're feeling.

Right now, Daniel needed me. I couldn't just sit back and relax while he was locked in battle. Even though I may be a bit shaky on my feet, I've got to lend him my support. Breathing out slowly, I gave a sigh as I heaved myself up with great effort. "I get it. I know what you're saying. There's no way we're going to let Daniel deal with this alone."

Cheering in agreement, my pokémon paced around my legs, brushing his body against me. Filled with resolve, I reached into my hip pouch and curled my fingers around a pokéball. 'Guess it's time to let this guy out. Now there's no way we're losing!'

Flinging the pokéball out into the air, I called on my pokémon, "Luxray, out!"

A fiery roar ripped out from within the pokéball as my luxray materialized in front of me. Turning his majestic head towards me, he stood proud, head raised and ready to charge.

Glancing at my loyal partners, I nodded. "You two know what it is. We're serious about this fight. Daniel needs out help, and there's no way we are going to let some rogue trainers pummel us down."

Receiving a growl and a high pitched cry in return, I focused my gaze on the area where Daniel ran off into.

"Let's get out there and show them what we got."

Feeling confident, I bolted into the battle field with my two pokémon darting forward, taking the lead. Soon enough, a clearing manifested itself before us. Daniel's altaria and his nidoqueen were fully engaged. A male trainer, slightly older, was barking commands at his pokémon. With one eye obscured by his bangs, he held his hair back in a short ponytail. Dressed sharp all down to a vest, and good shoes, I had to let myself lose my composure at this. Why the hell was this guy wearing a full on suit while battling?!

A loud shriek blasted my thoughts apart and drew my attention upwards. Circling above, shooting attacks at each other, altaria was holding her own against the foe's yanmega, a mismagius was swiftly dodging altaria's attacks, but was keen on firing attacks on Daniel. Daniel was in danger!

Knowing that I was starting to fall behind my two partners, I pushed my legs to go faster.

'Come on legs... Don't fail me now.'

"Luxray," I commanded, "Paralyze that yanmega!"

Growling loud, Luxray kicked off of the earth and shot into the air. Gathering energy, his eyes gleamed as he let off a furious discharge attack. Catching the yanmega off guard, it screeched in surprise as it was blasted through the air, taking the full brunt of an electric attack.

"Good job, Luxray!" Praising my luxray, I felt myself getting heated up again. The rush of a battle always never ceases to elicit a rush of adrenaline and excitement through my veins, Grinning, I reveled in the feeling that makes my blood boil. Though my lungs were burning, and my limbs were sore, I knew I couldn't fall behind now. I had to keep pushing until we pull through. Darting through the various craters and uneven terrain of the cave, a flash of pink streaked past my sight and I skid to a stop. My pokémon didn't pay me any attention as they continued to bolt forward.

 _'What the hell was that?'_

Letting out a battle cry, vaporeon leap off of a nearby boulder and shot out an ice beam from his open mouth.

' _Is there someone up there?_ ' I took a quick scan around me. Surely there can't be a trap set up?

That quick flash of pink drew my attention away from the battle immediately. There was someone here wasn't there? Searching the boulders and cliffs above me, I couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. It was all just rock and barren land.

Moving one foot back at a time, I retraced my steps back to where I thought I had seen something. Scanning the rocks above me, I took care to watch my step. Feeling unsafe, I made sure to keep my guard up, knowing that there could be anything or anyone lurking in the dark.

"Aw.. Looks like a little kitty got lost."

Snapping my head up at that voice, I called out, "Where are you?"

Receiving no answer, I felt little bit threatened. Who was this person that could see me, but I couldn't see them?

"Who are you?"

"Answer me!"

I felt like a fool. Calling out to something I couldn't see, but definitely was there. Before I could even get properly angry, the voice returned.

"Follow my voice."

 _'Strange... It doesn't sound like it's moving. This person is staying in the same place?'_

Well, it definitely was female. Probably a little girl though. It makes me cringe thinking that a sweet child was involved in this vicious battle that was raging on, but what was a person like that even doing out here? It made no sense. Surely she can't be a part of this? I began to move towards the voice where I last heard it. Moving first slowly, then up to a steady jog, I began to think about it. The more I wanted the answers, the more the answers eluded me. Why was a little girl here? What would she be doing in a place like this? She didn't sound injured, and she definitely wasn't distressed... so then what is going on?

"Keep talking!" Panting, I kneeled down on one knee and gripped the ground. I had to pause to take my breath. Breathing hard, my airway still felt a bit raw.

"You're getting closer~"

As if the voice was teasing me, I had to force myself to stagger back onto my feet and run towards the location of where I heard the voice before I lost it again.

"That's it. Keep coming."

 _'How does she even know I'm approaching?'_

Feeling drained, I didn't give it much thought as I quickly swerved left and squeezed my way through a thin opening.

"Can you hear me clearer now?"

Startled, I caught myself before I propelled myself to the ground. This voice... She was right above me!

It was then I finally had full view of her. I wasn't mistaken. I definitely did catch a sight of pink earlier. Curled into a boulder, there was a girl with flaming pink hair. It was chopped short, to her chin, with side bangs falling into her right eye. Sitting with her knees up, she molded her body into the hollow of the rock. Surprisingly, she wasn't that young as I thought she was. She was definitely around my age, with a petite body and vivid green eyes. Smiling at me, she leaned her head onto her knees. Her fingers just barely peeking through the long sleeves of her sweater. With her stripped tights and dirty tennis shoes, she really did look like a child.

Feeling a protective side emerge from within, I gave her a smile back in return. "Hey, are you lost? You should come down, we can get out together."

She gave me a blank look, "Do I look lost to you?"

Giving me a belittling look, she leaned down a bit closer, "And you think that somebody lost would be resting up here?"

Shutting my mouth, I was speechless. I guess I should never judge somebody until after they've spoken. she didn't seem very friendly, and she certainly didn't look very happy to see me. I'm sure I can be compared to something the cat dragged in to the house. With that snarky tone, this girl definitely wasn't lost. So then, if she wasn't lost then... Feeling my smile drop off my face, I started to piece the pieces up together. _'Stupid! Stupid! Ugh, how stupid can you possibly be, Damia?'_ Mentally berating myself, I took a shaky breath and a step backwards.

She noticed, for sure. "Yeah, that's right. You should be afraid, shouldn't you? Here, you are. Unarmed and at the mercy of your enemy."

I didn't say anything. I was a fool to have followed this voice here. It must have been a trap. Now, feeling truly vulnerable, I had nobody to blame but myself. I had dug my own grave.

"What? You didn't think that I'm just an innocent bystander, did you?" Studying me, the girl shifted her gaze back to the clearing. "I'm with him."

I didn't need to look to know who she was referring to, but I still did. The man from earlier. This girl was allied with him!

Gulping, I felt cowardly again. I shouldn't have drifted away from the group! I shouldn't have let curiosity get the best of me! Cursing my luck, I turned back to face her but before I could speak, she beat me to it.

"Heu... Looks like curiosity killed the kitty, hmm?"

Giving me a wink, she leaned her head back against the rock, "But I'll let you go for today. Little kitty has got to watch out for the big bad tiger. Mrraw!"

'It should be the opposite way, you little kid.'

Letting some of my annoyance show on my face, she only aggravated me more when she smirked at me. Letting her gaze wander behind me, her smirk only grew in size. "Uh-oh. Looks like that's got to hurt."

Puzzled, I opened my mouth to ask, but a high pitched cry shut me up. Whipping around, the scene before me made my heart constrict. My vaporeon was blasted into the air. Taking a hit straight on, I watched as his little body fell back limply as the enemy's milotic shot up into the air to deal another blow. I wanted to cry out to him to tell him to watch out, but I was too alarmed to utter a word.

"Milotic! Hit him with Scald!"

Preparing for another blow, milotic reeled backwards and let out a scald attack at which my vaporeon took full on.

"TORO!"

A wave of horror swept over me as water rained down. Drenching me in hot water, I bit back a scream as I took the full brunt of a scald attack. Squinting through the mist, I swept my hand around blindly, trying to feel my way through to get to my partner.

"Toro!" I screamed again as I forced my feet to move. I forced them to carry me through the heat and steam, and towards the area Toro plummeted down into the water. Usually, I would have no doubt that he would have been alright, but that attack looked to carry too much force for a small body like his.

'There! I see it!'

A clearing reveals itself as the mist began to clear. Throwing myself down to the water side, I peer into the endless blue.

 _'What is this?! Where is he?'_

I pawed my hand through the water, my anxiety rises as I was unable to grasp anything underneath the surface. There wasn't even a brush of cool flesh or a prick of a scales on my fingers.

"...Toro.."

I squeezed my eyes shut and bit down hard onto my lip.

 _'Focus, Damia. Focus'_

There would be no way that Toro would drown from an attack like that, would he? After all, he is a water Pokémon, is he not?

Peering down, I shifted myself closer. Reaching my arm into the water, I dug my fingers of my left hand into the rocks as I struggled to get a good grip. It wouldn't do any good if I were to plunge into the water myself. I felt around underneath the water. There wasn't even the slightest movement in the water. The calm of the surface was a complete opposite to my distress. Biting back tears, I forced myself to push down my panic and think properly.

As I shoved my hand down deeper, I noticed a dark blurr slowly appearing underneath the surface. Feeling a bit apprehensive, I left my hand limp for a moment and drew back a bit slowly. Narrowing my eyes, I braced myself for whatever it was that was coming up.

Whatever it was...

It definitely wasn't Toro.

It was too large to be Toro..

Forcing my eyes to stay open, I felt my heart beat quicken. It was coming up too quickly!

As it got nearer, I lost my calm and felt a surge of fear rush through me.

"Nhn!"

I withheld a whimper and pulled my arm back, but it came too quick for me to act.

Something grabbed a hold of my wrist and held it on.

Fingers.

A hand.

I wanted to scream, but my voice would not come out. I was too petrified to act. What a coward I was. Rushing into everything and going chicken last minute.

As quick as the hand latched on, a head broke the surface. Cerulean eyes locked onto mine.

"...Toro?"


	2. Chapter 1 - Tidal Breeze

Author's Note:

Hello everybody! I have gotten great feedback from somebody, and have begun to apply that to my writing. I have updated both chapters so please submit feedback and reviews. I really appreciate it! Tips and advice are always good :) Thank you and enjoy the read~

* * *

Chapter 1- Tidal Breeze

* * *

A slight slap broke me out of my daydream. Twitching an eye, I glared over at the perpetrator.

"It might have been easier to just call my name, Toro."

Toro gave me a deadpan look.

"As if that would get your attention." He snorted and crawled back to the grass.

Groaning, he plopped himself down and let out a huff of air.

"How can you even stand the sand? It's burning my skin..."

I didn't need to think of a retort for his first comment, for I knew it was true. Feeling a little embarrassed, I turned my attention to the furry monster next lying down beside me. I ran my hands through his fur. My luxray. First pokémon ever caught with a pokéball. He held a special bond with me as we grew up together. Letting my hands drift to the badge case attached my hip, I felt a wave of nostalgia wash over me. Luxray was an amazing partner that fought through the Sinnoh League with me. Being one of my most devoted and longest friend that has been through the majority of my journey with me, he really did hold a special place in my heart. Grasping a few strands of neck fur, I gave a slight tug and smiled in satisfaction when Luxray responded with a heavy purr.

Now that all that furious preparation paid off, it's day to day relaxation for us. And I swear that Toro is putting on a bit weight. Well... he'll always lose it all once training commences again.

The team, now consisting of just three pokémon, decided to take a couple days off, just for relaxing with the heat summer. Of course, Toro, being a vaporeon suggested our next stop to be Cherrygrove City. Usually, his ideal place would be off the coast of Sunyshore City, but since we were no longer in Sinnoh, the closest beach we could travel to was Cherrygrove City. Though he would never admit it, I do think that Toro must be feeling homesick. It hasn't been too long since he departed from our homeland, but even I was beginning to miss the comfort of home sweet home. Running around with no proper place to stay at has really began to take its toll on me. I was still so used to seeing pokémon from the Sinnoh region that the first time a pidgey popped out, I was actually shocked to see one in real life.

I was definitely educated as I graduated from a well-known school. Often our classes would teach more in theory than practice, so we never got first-hand experience with foreign pokémon. It would have definitely been nice to have previous exposure to pokémon from foreign lands.

Finally capturing my first Johto pokémon is really something though. Haven't let her out today yet, as she is still a bit wary about the rest of the team. It always takes a while for wild pokémon to warm up to the family.

Catching pidgey was unplanned, as she was the one that stumbled into our path. But I couldn't resist capturing the tiny ball of fluff. I always have a soft spot for tiny, furry creatures. Gazing down at my beautiful dark furred warrior, I found myself reflecting on the sudden move. Leaning back, and letting the wind whisper through my hair, I let myself enjoy the tidal breeze.

It's supposed to be a new beginning for us. New land, new encounters. Our goal, like all pokémon trainers, is to aim to climb our way to the top of the League so we could challenge the Champion. I decided to rebuild a new team. Only bringing two of my former teammates along with me: Vaporeon and Luxray.

"It's hot..."

Interrupting my thoughts, Toro's comment caught my attention again. I ceased the petting and I looked over to him. Lying down on the grassy plain, he shifted to his side to better accommodate his tail.

"That's because you're directly underneath the sun," I called out to him as I splashed my feet in the shallow water, "Why not come over and sit on the beach where you can be closer to the water instead of being so far away from the water?"

Luxray grunted in agreement as he curled up tighter to hide his face from the blaze of the sun.

Toro open an eye and raised his head to look at me.

"...I can't believe you're still surviving on that scorching sand.." He said as he laid his head down once again.

I sighed. Stubborn as he is, and yet he jumps on an idea right away. Stubborn, yet impulsive.

"It's not too bad, I mean, the sand is definitely... warm, but it's nice to have your toes in the ocean. Come on over."

I called out to him as I resumed my stroking of Luxray's fur. "It was your idea to come here in the first place!"

Toro flicked his tail in annoyance, "Ahh. I wanted a nice, breezy place to relax at!" He propped himself up and gazed past me into the ocean. "After all..." he began, "it's only us here," he trailed off.

"Heh..." I got up and brushed the sand off my skirt, as I made my way over to sit down next to him.

"Are you perhaps... lonely, Toro?"

A soft pink bloomed on his face as he curled into my side, shielding his face from my view.

"You feeling a little homesick?" I continued with the teasing.

Letting a soft laugh out, I brought my hand up to his head and ran my fingers through his head.

".. This is going to be home soon."

Toro's hair was soft, and it felt nice to the touch. Back when he was a vaporeon, I didn't have the luxury of petting him. His smooth was smooth, yet cool, and his fins were too sensitive to be touched for his liking. Somehow... a few weeks ago, something extraordinary happened. At that time, I couldn't fully comprehend what was going on. I thought that I almost lost a partner that meant a lot to me. Getting ambushed by mysterious trainers that were far too strong to be just Pokémon trainers, we were forced to fight for our lives.

Clenching my teeth, I recalled the memory from a two weeks ago. I usually explore alone, but thank god Daniel was there. My childhood friend and rival that constantly challenges me to battles from time to time. He caught up with me right at the entrance of Cinnabar Island. It was extra training. To work on my current team's battle strategies. Daniel insisted on accompanying us. Once we reached deeper into the island was when the assault began. It didn't make any sense. Those two trainers that had no designation of any sort... not even claiming to be part of any organization.

'Dammit... They pushed us to our limit.'

Somehow, they seem to be much more vicious than just eager trainers. At that time, my team only consisted of luxray, vaporeon, and pidgey. Those trainers didn't just want to defeat us, but they seemed intent on hurting humans as well. Narrowing my eyes at the memory, I gazed out at the calm ocean. It was uncharacteristically calm this afternoon. The gentle crashing of the tides conflicted with what I was feeling inside. Something made me feel uneasy. Of course luxray and vaporeon were strong. They defeated Cynthia with me, but the Pokémon of those trainers... were really something... It was like they were bred to kill.

I felt Toro move slightly. Glancing down, I realized he had opened his eyes and was studying me, well, might have been studying me for quite a while now.

"Are you thinking about what happened that day?"

He didn't need to make it anymore clearer. I knew we were both thinking the same thing.

Luxray, who was left in the same spot on the beach, flicked his ears our way. Of course, never underestimate the hearing ability of those Pokémon.

I gulped, "Y-yeah… It's been bothering me for a while." I flickered my gaze back at the ocean. "Why did you transform anyway?"

Toro closed his eyes and crawled closer so he could lay his head on my lap.

"Who knows." He started, "I didn't even think that was possible... Turning human, huh?"

From a few meters away, I could see Luxray heaving himself up before shaking off the sand that made its way into his thick fur. He padded towards us and nosed my shoulder.

"We should get going."

Toro pushed himself off my lap and onto his two feet. Glancing down at me, he stretched out and let out a soft exhale.

His head fins shot upwards as he gave a yawn. I watched them fall down again. My eyes went down to his tail that was held a couple of inches from the ground. It's odd that a pokémon turned human could still possess some of their limbs they had as pokémon. I haven't seen a lot of pokéhumans around, but I've seen a few to know that some vaporeons didn't carry their tail over to their human form.

Luxray now rubbed his head against my shoulder. Signalling for me to hurry up.

"Ah, I guess it's not going to do me any good by contemplating on this odd Pokémon to human transformation that's been going on, hm?" I pushed myself to my feet and gave Luxray's ear a quick scratch. "Let's go then."

Tossing a grin at Toro's way, I felt my grin get wider as he smiled back at me.

"Yeah. About time we got off our butts and get back on track."

I gave a light hearted laugh as I agreed with Toro.

"First stop: Violet City Gym Leader!"

* * *

"E-eh?" I stared at the old man with a dumbfounded look on my face.

He just dropped an egg into my arms. Since I couldn't drop it, I had to accept it. Feeling my hands getting weighed down by the Pokémon egg, I continued to stare like an idiot at the man who called him 'Mr. Pokémon'.

"There you go." He gave me an amused smile as he clasped his hands behind his back. "I've heard quite a lot about you! Damia, isn't it? Well, you might be thinking, "how come an older geezer has heard of my name before", isn't that right?"

Correcting my posture, I straightened up and gave a forced smile. If this old man knew about me then it probably has to do with Professor Rowan distributing information about me to his 'network'.

His network including random old guys I've never met before.

"I'm sure-"

"Yes! You are indeed correct!" Mr. Pokémon interrupted.

Rubbing his chin, it looked as if he was in deep thought. "Yes. I knew you were thinking about Professor Rowan, weren't you? The very first professor you had ever worked with! Yes, yes. My deductions were correct. Amazing, amazing, isn't it?"

Nodding quickly, I still kept my wide smile pasted on my face. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Toro sprawled out over the couch. Resisting the urge to send a glare his way and reprimand him for such un-guest like behaviour, I held my chin up and my gaze locked on to the fanatic old man.

"So therefore... ... ... If my assumptions are correct… ... ..."

Half listening to the nonsense he was spouting, I found myself shooting Toro dirty looks. I was threatening him with the idea of no more treats for a month, but to him, he probably would consider me 'begging'.

 _'Just get off the damn couch, already!'_ I angrily muttered in my head. _'Or at least sit proper!'_

Giving me a smug look, Toro moved to place his upper body over the couch arm, sliding down further while giving me a wink.

 _'Goddammit, Toro...'_

A sudden comment jolted me back to the one-sided conversation Mr. Pokémon and I were having.

"Isn't that right, Damia?"

Mr. Pokémon looked at me expectantly.

Blinking, I struggled to recall whatever topic we were on, but the past few minutes were just a jumble of words and sentences that I couldn't make out what was what.

"Y-yes! Absoolutely!" I decided to go with confidence.

Glancing quickly back at Toro, I saw him give a roll of the eyes. Of course HE was listening. Luxray, standing beside me all this time, let out a huge exhale comparable to a sigh. Feeling a little embarrassed, I decided to go with the flow. Show confidence and nothing can go wrong.

Mr. Pokémon's eyes brightened.

"Yes, yes! I'm so glad you think so too. Rowan has mentioned for me to give you this," He pulled out a slip of crumbled paper from his pocket and handed it to me. "Oops! Got it a bit wrinkled, but no worries, the message is still in good shape!"

Mumbling a quick thanks, I unravelled the crumbled note.

?

A phone number?

"Let me guess."

I inwardly groaned. Mr. Pokémon was at it again.

"You are very confused as to why you have received a random bunch of numbers mixed together. Well, my dear, I shall enlighten you."

He gestured towards the note, "This, right here, is a cell phone number."

I felt Luxray snort beside me. He did his best to cover it though. But the constant pressing up against my side made me feel every little movement he makes. A short rumble passed its way through him as he ducked his head to the side.

"Oh. That's wonderful. Um... May I ask who has this number?"

Mr. Pokémon puffed out his chest.

"Professor Elm!"

My eyebrows rose. I was clearly surprised. I didn't expect that I would be in correspondence with another professor.

"You might think that I'm quite acknowledgeable, don't you? Having not one, but TWO professors' numbers. Oh! I am truly amazing. If my conclusions are right, you must be feeling rather pleased to be in the presence of somebody amazing like me."

"Ha. Ha... Yes. I am very honoured to be in your presence right now." I replied, feeling a little exhausted.

This old man sure was hyper. Isn't he a bit too hyper for his age?

Clearing his throat, he clasped his hands behind his back again. Going back to professionalism. "Professor Rowan has told me to let you know that due to the considerable amount of distance between you two," He paused to demonstrate with his hands, "Rowan believes it to be better if you were to forward all your questions and concerns to Professor Elm. He is extremely happy to be receiving somebody like you. After all, it's not just Sinnoh where people know you. A reputation can spread quite a distance."

"Ah, I see. So Professor Rowan would like me to," I glanced down at the egg, "to hatch this egg?"

"Exactly! He would like for you to take it upon yourself to see what kind of pokémon dwells within that egg. Apparently the details of whatever pokémon it may be are so confidential that I do not even know about. Hah! Can you imagine that? Me not knowing what pokémon will hatch from that egg? Having Rowan conceal such things from me! It makes me wonder if he even has a clue of what pokémon..."

Tuning out Mr. Pokémon again, I traced the circular pattern on the egg. It did look quite peculiar. I don't believe I have never seen an egg with this particular pattern before. Curious as to what it might be, I studied the strange design. It was peachy orange colour, with a darker tangerine stripe around the middle of it. 'Hm... What kind of pokémon even is this?'

An azure coloured tail swept into my sight. Hmm? Looks like Toro is back by my side. Raising my gaze up to meet his, I noticed his head fins perking up a little more and his expression a bit more reserved. Confused, I gave the room a quick sweep. What was making Toro so uncomfortable?

Mr. Pokémon was still rattling on and on about information that I didn't really know. I open my mouth to thank him, but I notice something move from the corner of my eye. Flickering my eyes to the staircase, I felt my jaw fall slack.

A pointed shoe was planted on the top step of the stairs. Another shoe soon followed the first as a young woman made her way down. With one hand placed on the stairwell, and her posture confident and authoritative, she delivered a gentle smile in my direction.

"Hello." She greeted. Her voice immediately cutting through the blabber of Mr. Pokémon.

Mr. Pokémon' froze mid-sentence and quickly spun around to face the woman.

"Ah! Laura! I thought I kept you busy with my research? Haven't I told you that I would be busy a guest?"

The woman held my gaze. She was so beautiful. Her long lilac hair swept to one side. With soft gentle glow of her smile, she really did look like a model. The only striking feature of her was her grey eyes. Even though the colour was soft, her eyes held a flare that could only be found in battling spirit of trainers. But this woman looked too dainty to be a trainer!

Realizing I must have looked like an idiot, I hurriedly composed myself.

"Your research was indeed very detailed and... informative. But I could not help but be intrigued by the conversation I was hearing. Who is this? A young trainer?"

"Laura, dear! Please. I'm sure she is already overwhelmed enough by the need to take care of an egg, while you, yourself has shown up..."

Ignoring Mr. Pokémon, the woman finished her descent down and sailed across the room towards me.

"Damia, is it? I have heard of you." Flickering her eyes from Luxray to Toro, she gave an approving smile. "Your partners do seem very powerful. It is my pleasure to meet you. I am Laura."

Offering me her hand, I grabbed a hold of it. Shocked at the strength of her handshake, I returned it with a firm squeeze.

"Nice to meet you, Laura. You are a friend of Mr. Pokémon?"

Dropping my hand, Laura kept her eyes on mine.

"We often come together to share our thoughts about the evolution of pokémon. I'm sure you are familiar with Professor Rowan? Him and I have come a long way.

I see you have acquired an egg for yourself. I believe you do not have any means of carrying that egg now, do you?"

"Ahaha... I guess I don't. Eheh... Pretty unprepared for this, aren't I?"

I tried to make light of the situation here. I did feel a little bit intimidated by this woman. The aura she held was a slight bit condescending. I'm sure she wasn't trying to impose it on me, but something about this woman makes me want to acknowledge her.

As if reading the mood, Laura sighed.

"Do not feel intimidated under me. I have often been told that I carry myself the way a superior would. Be reassured that I am of no high standing as you and I are the same. Since you are lacking a satchel, I shall donate to you, mine."

"Edward," she called to Mr. Pokémon, "Go fetch my ivory satchel will you?"

"Yes ma'am!"

Scampering up the stairs, Mr. Pokémon disappeared from our sight.

"I assume you are also going to challenge the pokémon league?"

"Y-yes! I'm working on building a new team, and I'll definitely be challenging the league a few months from now."

"Wonderful. I look forward to hearing about your adventures in a foreign land, Damia." Laura's eyes gleamed. "I do hope you will come back with interesting stories as I am most inclined to sitting down for a cup of tea with you to hear about your experiences here in Johto. Johto is quite a different region from your familiar Sinnoh. I'm sure you will come across a lot of surprises..."

Mr. Pokémon appeared at her side. Panting, and wheezing, I felt bad for the little man. Taking the bag from his hands, Laura handed it to me.

"Make use of this satchel. As it is," her eyes travelled to my hip pouches, "inconvenient to just carry about pokéballs and your gear. You should be traveling with a much heavier load of items."

"Very well then. I look forward to seeing you another time." Flickering her hand as if to dismiss me, she gave me a closed lip smile.

"Do not forget me, dear. We will see each other again."

Slipping the egg into the bag, I gave the zipper a firm tug, and slung the bag across my body.

"Thank you, Laura, Mr. Pokémon. I'll be seeing you two another time."

I gave a quick wave, and then hurriedly made my way out of there. Somehow, it was difficult being in the same room as Laura. Something about her presence made it suffocating to be around.


End file.
